To love Yuki-Onna's
by Moyasuma
Summary: Yami an Mizore become great friends but apparently there are many who'd like to defeat Yami in combat. I do not own Yami he belongs to a very good friend of mine. ;3
1. Chapter 1

To look at her anyone Youkai or human, angel or demon would call Mizore Shirayuki beautiful. Not out of my league supermodel beautiful, more like calm girl next door beautiful. Beatuful purple hair framed her delicate face as she smiled with the thought of starting high school. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with hope as she thought of the coming year and all the changes it would bring.

'This year is going to be great I suppose, I wonder if anyone will interesting to be with.' she thought to herself as she rode her bike down the path to the school. 'It can't be any worse than the time I spent in the human world. At least here no one will say that Youkai don't exist.'

When she was five years old her father had sent her to live in the human world with her mother after she and her younger sister had been attacked by an Orc. Due to a head injury she had received she had almost no memory of the event except for the terrifying face of the Orc that had attacked her and a brief flash of deep blue eyes and hair that shone like fire. That and the memory of the scent of someone holding her close. The scent was impossible to describe, the closest she could come to relating it to something familiar was that it reminded her of sunlight after a rain storm. Clean, and calming, the smell of a world that had been washed clean and was once again pure.

While she was in the human world her father had insisted that her powers be sealed. He reasoned that this way she would be able to blend in with the humans better and even with her powers sealed she was far stronger than any human that might wish to do her harm. No Youkai would think to look for a vampire hiding in the human world. Yuki-Onna were known to be crafty creatures, always taking a human with them then freezing them forever. No one would ever suspect that a Yuki-Onna would decide to hide in the human world.

Even if a Youkai had discovered her existence most that lived in the human world simply wanted to live in peace and would do her no harm. Her father had been so sure that she would be safe there. He had forgotten to take the cruelty of children into account. The time Mizore had spent living in the human world had not been good for her.

The children there had teased and scorned her as childish and a freak for believing in Youkai. When she entered middle school things had only gotten worse. What had been tolerated as an overactive imagination in elementary school was no longer acceptable. The students and the teachers had both ridiculed her and every day that Mizore had to spend in that place she came to hate humans more and more. By the time she had finished her hatred for humans had grown very deep.

But it was not really hatred that she harbored for humans. It was fear. She was afraid of rejection and to her humans represented every time she had been rejected when she tried to make friends. If even one person had not rejected her her time in the human world would not have been nearly so terrible. However no one ever did and as a result she had insisted that for high school she be sent to a school in the Youkai world.

Naturally her father had been opposed to this idea. Only after much arguing from both her and her mother had he agreed to let her attend school in the Youkai world. Even then her father had still had one condition. He had gone directly to the Chairman and made a request of him.

******Flashback**

___Mizore's father stepped into the Chairman's office with a grim, worried look in his eyes. "Chairman, as I'm sure you are aware my daughter will be attending your school this year. You are aware of the danger she will be in being surrounded by Youkai and the reason I sent her to live in the human world yes?"_

___The Chairman simply nodded his assent and motioned for him to continue._

"___I want someone assigned to watch over her. He must be strong enough to protect her against any threat." The Chairman smiled as he replied "I have someone that would be perfect for your request. He'll be in the same year as your daughter and will be well able to protect her." "How strong is he? Who is he?" Mizore's father asked. He wanted to make absolutely certain Mizore would be safe._

___The Chairman chuckled as he handed Mizore's father a student file. "Trust me he will be more then strong enough to protect her-even if he had to protect her from you. As for who he is…well he is someone who has already proved his worth in protecting your daughter." Mizore's father was intrigued. There were not many that could equal his power save for higher level demons. As he opened the file his eyes glanced briefly over the name-Yami._

___What truly captured his attention were the two pictures the file held. As a school for monsters Youkai Academy required that each student submit two photos of themselves one in their human disguise and one in their true form. The first picture showed an average looking human with brown hair and eyes and the other… Shuzen was left in awe at what he saw. The picture showed the same boy but covered in shadows and glowing white eyes._

___"Is this picture authentic?" He asked with a slight tremble to his voice. "Yes, I took it myself. The human family he lives with has no idea of his true nature." The Chairman replied. Mizore's father began to chuckle softly at first but growing deeper and louder as the moments passed. After a few moments he composed himself and spoke "I guess I don't really have anything to worry about do I? If that boy can't protect her then we'll have bigger problems to worry about then the safety of just one Youkai. Still if anyone discovered what this boy is it would be disastrous."_

"___Indeed. That's why I have taken the liberty of…modifying his student file. He will be registered as an unknown youkai and only you and I will know his true form." The Chairman stated as he burned the picture of Yami in his true form over one of the candles that sat on his desk. "Have you asked him yet?" Mizore's father inquired, "I was planning on speaking to both of them once they arrived. I am sure he will accept. Even if I did not ask he would still protect her with his life." Mizore's father smiled "I am sure he would."_

******End Flashback**

After he had returned from his meeting with the Chairman her father had given his final assent to her attending school in the youkai world. He told her nothing of the rest of the conversation. Needless to say Mizore was ecstatic with her father's decision. She truly believed that her life would be better in the youkai world. Lost in her thoughts as she was she failed to notice how fast she was going down the path to the school and only had time to call out to the boy walking directly in front of her before she closed her eyes and waited for the impact.

"Look out!"

Yami turned just as the girl on the bike closed her eyes. Moving faster than even a vampire could keep up with he moved alongside the runaway bike picking Mizore up bridal style as the bike sped past. As Mizore's mind caught up with the events of the last few seconds she realized she was no longer moving. Indeed she was completely still and….it felt as if she was being held by someone. Someone who's scent was very familiar. A calm gentle voice caused her to jump slightly as her brain finished catching up.

"You can open your eyes now." The obviously male voice was filled with amusement. As she opened her eyes she looked up into a pair of gentle blue eyes. She became aware that she was nestled into this boy's arms and quickly jumped down blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry" she stammered as she turned to look at the boy. "It's alright. Besides I was getting bored just walking along by myself anyway" He smiled at her as she looked at him and smiled back. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah I'm alright." He said as he patted himself down checking for injuries. "You?"

"I'm f- your bleeding.." Mizore said as she pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and started to tend to the small cut on Yami's hand. For his part Yami just watched as she tended to him. 'it's okay, I've got it' he said to her as he healed his own wound.

As Mizore watched his wound vanish she suddenly stiffened when she caught a glimpse of Yami. "Oh no. It's happening again. I'm sorry but I just can't help myself. You see I'm a-"

"Yuki-Onna?" Yami smiled as she looked at him with curiosity. "How did you know?" she asked. He pointed to the cold air coming from her mouth. "Only the Yuki-Onna exhale cold air like you." He replied with a smile.

"Then do you like Yuki-Onna's?" Mizore asked with just a completely unnoticeable hint of fear in her voice. "No." Yami replied. Mizore was instantly plunged into sadness as all the memories she had of her time in the human world came back to torment her. As Yami looked at her he saw that she was silent and looking away and knew he had said the wrong thing. Acting more on instinct the thought he wrapped his arms around Mizore and held her close.

"Forgive me. I was trying to be funny. Obviously it didn't work out like I planned. Can we start over?" Mizore was somewhat surprised as she felt the boy wrap his arms around her. No one outside of her family had ever held her like this. She looked up into the boy's eyes for a moment and saw that they looked as sad as she felt. 'Who is this boy? Why would he worry so about someone he just met?' she wondered as she took a moment to consider his request.

"Alright" she replied after a few moments. As Yami released her she was surprised by the sense of loss she felt as he stepped back from her and bowed. "My name is Yami" the boy replied with a smile "Mizore" she replied as she bowed back. "And for the record I love Yuki-Onna's. Do you want to be friends? This is my first year here and I don't know anyone." Mizore was ecstatic at Yami's question but of course maintained her calm experssion.

"Absolutely." she replied with a small smile. 'This is great! School hasn't even started yet and I already have a friend.' As she lost herself in the feel of Yami's arms around her and she wondered why he felt so familiar. 'It's like I've met him before. But that's impossible I'm sure I'd remember.' As she thought silently.

"I assure you we haven't met before." Yami laughed as he felt her tense. He gently moved her back from him for a moment as he looked down at her light blue eyes. Mizore blushed and just nod in agreement.

'I sense a darkness within him I swear I could've felt it before, but that's not possible, I just met him.' she thought she then felt Yami let her go and again wondered at the sense of loss she felt.

Yami chuckled as he saw the look in Mizore's eyes. "Your warm. I think I'm addicted." Mizore gushed as she lost herself in the rapture that was hugging Yami. "Well you can feel it whenever you want. Just remember to ask first." Yami said. "But right now if we don't hurry were going to be late for the opening ceremonies." He said as he checked his watch. "And I can't have my new friend being late on the first day of classes."

As they ran to the school Mizore became more and more certain that she had made the right choice in demanding to go to school in the youkai world. 'School hasn't even started yet and I've already made more friends then I ever did when I was in the human world. This year is definitely going to be better.'


	2. Chapter 2

As Yami entered his homeroom class he wondered if he and Mizore would be in the same class. After barely making it to the entrance ceremony he and Mizore had been forced to take the only seats left on opposite sides of the gym and had lost track of each other in the ensuing chaos. After waiting for a few minutes to see if he could find her Yami decided to head to his homeroom hoping he would find her there.

As the bell rang and he turned his attention to Mrs. Nekonome he was somewhat disappointed to not see Mizore. "Alright class. Welcome to Youkai Academy. As you all know this is a school for monsters and in addition to the standard schooling given to all youkai we also teach how to blend into human society. Like it or not humans rule the world and-"

Mrs. Nekonome turned as the door to the room opened and Mizore walked in. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got a little lost on the way here." Mizore replied with a slightly embarrassed laugh. "That's alright." Nekonome replied with a smile. "Just take any empty seat." As Mizore turned to face the class all the guys caught a good look of her beautiful face and attractive figure.

'S-s-s-s-so HOT!' 'I've never seen anyone so hot before.' 'I will make her mine.' As Mizore looked for an empty seat she shivered slightly under the lust filled gazes of the boys in the class. "Mizore, there's an empty seat over here." As she turned towards the sound of the familiar voice and found that not every boy in the room looked at her like she was just an object.

"Hello Yami." she said as she next to him at the next desk over. Yami smiled as he looked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning them around to keep from falling to the floor. "I'm so glad were in the same homeroom." Mizore said as she smiled and her eyes met his. "Me too Mizore."Yami replied as he returned her smile. As she looked into his eyes Mizore was surprised at what she saw there.

Instead of the lust in the other boy's eyes she saw something that made her pause. There was something in his eyes, something that told her he had noticed the way the other boys had been looking at her, and that he wouldn't let any of them hurt her. His eyes while warm when looking at her held a very fierce protective light as he glared at the other boys in the classroom. While most of the other boys cowered under his gaze a few of them returned his glare.

'This is going to be a problem.' Yami thought to himself as he and Mizore took their seats with Yami placing himself between Mizore and the rest of the class. As Nekonome continued with her lecture he made a note of the boys that had returned his glare. Most of them were low level youkai, nothing he or Mizore even sealed would have a problem with.

"Now this school has three rules that all students will follow at all times. As humans are in charge of the world in order to hide among them you are required to stay in your human form. This is the first rule of Youkai Academy. All youkai are to remain in their human forms except in special circumstances. Like it or not humans run the world and-"

"Why don't we just eat all the humans? And rape all the pretty girls" As the boy sitting next to Yami interrupted their lecture. "Well Mr…" "Komiya, Saizo Komiya" "We can't. There are simply too many of them. Even if every last youkai were to agree with you we would still be out numbered ten to one." Saizo snorted in insolence. "So? We're still stronger than them. We would simply overpower them. Besides even a low class youkai is still stronger then the strongest human." Saizo spoke scornfully.

"Idiot" Yami stated in a flat voice. "What was that?" Saizo roared angrily. "I said idiot." Yami replied as he turned to face Saizo his eyes seeming to become a dark green rather than their normal brown. "Humans are much stronger than you think. Humans are some of the best fighters I've ever seen. I've even had the privilege of training under some of their very best. If they can beat me they can certainly beat you." Saizo laughed in scorn at Yami's words.

"Ha you think a puny human could beat a youkai? No human is strong enough to beat even the weakest youkai." "I'll say it again. Idiot. Have you ever seen a human fight to protect someone they love? Someone they truly care for? I have. Let me tell you humans may have many failings as a society but as individuals they have incredible potential to love. When someone they love is threatened they can do things even the gods believed to be impossible for a human to do."

"Boys please calm down and let me finish the lecture." Nekonome sensei said as she tried to get the class back on track. As the boys returned their attention to the lecture the tension in the air between the two boys could be felt by everyone in the room. As a result everyone was relieved when the class ended without any major problems.

"Yami." Mizore said as she seemingly was standing behind him for several minutes. "Let's go exploring. I want to see what the rest of the Academy looks like." Yami smiled as Mizore dragged him off to see the cafeteria, then the dorms and all around the school finally ending up on the roof.

"So Tsukune what kind of youkai are you?" Moka asked as she smiled cutely up at him. "Well I'm not exactly a youkai." Tsukune replied "What do you mean?" 'If he isn't a youkai than what is he?' Moka wondered as she watched Tsukune as he prepared to answer her. "Well let's just say I'm special." He laughed "I'm not a youkai but I'm not human either. I left home when I was very little knowing I wouldn't come back for a long time."

"Why did you leave?" Moka asked. As Tsukune looked at her she saw that same fierce protective light in his eyes from earlier. "I had someone very important to me that I had to protect. There was no one else able to help her at the time and even though it cost me the time I would have had with my family I would gladly do it again. She is more important to me than anything else." Tsukune said as he idly played with the ring on his left hand.

"Are those rings something she gave you?" Mizore asked as she found her eyes drawn to the simple silver bands. "Haha no these were given to me by my mother and father before I left home. They knew why I was leaving and though they were sad to see me go they understood. In fact my dad did something very similar for my mother." Yami smiled "These rings are the only things I have from home. "This one" pointing to the one on his left hand Mizore noticed that it had an image of a shield inscribed on it "is from my mother. It's meant to protect the wearer from harm. It uses the love that the giver has for the wearer and turns it into energy to protect them."

"Wow That's cool. I wish I had something like that from my parents." Mizore said, Yami laughed.

I'm sure they love you very much still." Yami said as he smiled at Mizore. As Mizore smiled at him for his words he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight loving how good and right it felt to hold her. For her part Mizore felt that same feeling as before come over her, that while he held her nothing would ever be able to hurt her. That he wouldn't let them get close enough to do her harm.

"What about the other one?" Mizore asked as they released each other both feeling a sense of loss as they let go. "This one my father made for me. He said a man should be able to protect what he loves. This gives me the means to do that." As Yami answered she noticed that this ring had two blades inscribed on it and while the other was plain the etching on this ring showed a gold hilts and white blades with what looked like flames running along it.

"One is meant to protect me and the other is meant to allow me to protect the one I love."Yami said in a quiet voice "That's the only reason I ever use them: to protect. Some say that a sword is just a weapon for violence and death but there are times when violence and death are the only things that can be understood. Besides the weapon is just an object the wielder is the one that makes it a good or bad object."

"So you're saying that the reason you fight is more important than what you use to fight with?" Mizore asked. "Exactly" Mizore replied "You fight harder to protect something you love than something you don't. You're more willing to do whatever you have to protect someone you love than some random stranger. Although if you have the ability and the will to protect someone you should. It doesn't matter if you don't know who they are. You should never turn away someone in need."

"Heh who's the idiot now?"

"It's still you Saizo. Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to eavesdrop?" Yami said as he turned to Saizo. "Ha so you did realize I was here. I wouldn't have thought you were aware enough to be able to detect me."

"Oh I don't have to be aware to be able to sense you coming. The smell is enough, have you ever heard of a shower?" Yami replied. Saizo growled but ignored him and addressed Mizore. "Hey babe why don't you come hang out with me instead of this weakling? " Yami was silent allowing Mizore to speak for herself.

"No thanks I'm spending time with Yami right now." Mizore said as she grabbed Yami's hand and ran down the stairs off of the roof. The pair kept running until they found a quiet secluded place. Mizore had her hands on her thighs, breathing hard as she struggled to catch her breath. Yami on the other hand was breathing lightly despite the brisk sprint the two had just performed.

"Yami, how are you not tired?" Mizore said. "dark users don't get tired easily." Yami said with a laugh. "It's a thing I've had forever." "not at a certain age?" Mizore asked. "well I couldn't use them until I was about 10 years old Mizore. Strength like Saizo's is all well and good but it's useless if you don't have the endurance to last in a fight. Even if you aren't as physically strong as your opponent if you can outlast them you'll prevail in the end."

"And are you stronger than Saizo, Yami?" Mizore asked with slight curiosity in her eyes. "Yeah I am. To be honest…I'm even stronger than you are Mizore." Yami said quietly. Mizore blushed as she asked her next question. "How can you tell?" her blue eyes looked directly into his own as he pondered how to answer her. "well to be honest dark users are an S class monster." Mizore looked down with disappointment in her eyes. "Why so disappointed Mizore?" Tsukune said in a teasing voice. Mizore blushed again as she answered. "Well I was hoping you were a human. I used to live in the human world like you and it wasn't exactly pleasant."

"Humans can be very cruel creatures, especially when their young even if some of them do grow out of it eventually. Although in some cases they grow into their cruelty. The same can be said for youkai. I can see why you would not be fond of humans if they didn't treat you well."Yami said. "But for all their shortcoming and potential for cruelty they are also some of the most compassionate beings I have ever met. My mom in fact was human and with two exceptions I have ever met someone so kind."

"Who are the exceptions?" Mizore asked curiosity in her blue eyes as the two walked back to their dorms. "One is my aunt, she is very kind, and more like another mother than an aunt really. She and my uncle are very much alike in that way."

"Are they youkai or human?" Mizore asked. Yami looked up as they neared the forest surrounding the academy. "They are like me although not as strong, both are willing to fight to protect the other. Their love for one another is very deep. Even my father is incapable of separating them if they choose to be stubborn. Although he really isn't the type to do that." He trailed off as he turned suddenly to look behind them as they continued they came to a clearing in the forest. Yami turned and placed himself in front of Mizore who had moved with him.

"That's far enough Komiya. Show yourself."

"Hmph, again you surprise me." Saizo growled as he appeared from behind a large tree a few yards behind them. "Again you overestimate yourself Komiya. If you were trying to follow us you failed terribly. What do you want?"

Saizo answered as he moved forward his right arm beginning to bulge. "Simple, I want her. I want to make her mine." He spoke. "That's too bad it's not your choice to make then isn't it? It belongs to Mizore and only to her. So let's allow her to make her choice yes? If she wants to go with you then I will not stop her. But if she does not-"

"If she does not then I will make her. She will be my slave! Besides it wouldn't be the first time I've broken someone." Saizo said as his eyes filled with lust. "I have acquired a taste for it in fact." His eyes flashed black briefly as he turned his eyes to Mizore and licked his lips with anticipation.

"If you attempt to force her then I will have no choice. I will release my true power and allow my stronger half to deal you what punishment it sees fit."Yami said. "Mizore, what is your wish?" He asked as he turned to her. As she looked into his eyes she was surprised at what she saw.

'His eyes…their changing. I thought only vampires could change the color of their eyes when they transformed. His eyes are…white? No youkai has blue eyes like that. So clear, so warm. They look so familiar… And what does he mean release his true powers? Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts of his answered.

"I would rather be dead than ever be yours." She spoke with such vehemence in her voice that Yami was mildly surprised, but he smiled at her reply. "You have her answer Komiya. Now be on your way, you are not welcome here." Yami said as he faced Saizo.

"Over her dead body huh? Very well…I accept!" Saizo yelled as he charged the pair his body changing into his true form. "Fool" Yami said softly. "I'm sorry for getting involved in this but for now it is best if I reveal my true form. Saizo has more than just a black heart inside of him. I promise I will explain everything to you once this is taken care of." He said as he front flipped and slammed his heel over Saizo's head.

Mizore watched as Saizo rose from the ground, rather the body of Saizo. His eyes unlike before were pure black and his voice darker and somehow seductive. The black aura flared around him, the trees withering as the dark energy drained their primitive souls. "******Ha so you could feel my presence. I had hoped to avoid one like you but still, just because you are a being of heaven doesn't mean you can defeat me boy. I am as ancient as the world itself."**

"Age does not grant wisdom Lust. Youth does not mean inexperience or weakness. You would be surprised at my strength." Yami said as he turned to face Mizore, keeping himself between her and Lust. "Put this on for me will you? You're going to need it in a moment. I have no wish to do you harm Mizore."

Catching the object thrown at her Mizore was surprised to find that it was the ring from his left hand. 'The one meant to protect' She thought as she slid the ring on her ring finger on her right hand, humoring him. It shone white for a moment before returning to its normal state. 'Why would he give this to me? And why would he call me Mizore-chan?' "You had better explain everything once this is all over." She said to him as he turned back to Lust.

"Don't worry Mizore-chan, you have my word I will. Now to deal with you." Yami said as he released his true strength. The sky became a clear blue and a bright sun blazed overhead as his body was enveloped in pure white light. Mizore closed her eyes against the blinding light as it rushed outward from Yami's form. The silver band on her finger grew warm as the light washed over her. Mizore opened her eyes to see the light around her. The ring pulsed gently as she looked on in wonder. The light had swelled around her, held back by the shield coming from the ring.

The light slowly faded leaving Mizore gasping in awe as Yami's true form was revealed to her. Pure white eyes and a body as dark as death itself had replaced his normal body, his clothing was covered by the darkness of his form but Mizore could still tell that underneath was a body fit for a god. His hands were no longer empty as they had been before but held a pair of matching blades that shone like white fire. "Now do you remember Mizore-chan?"

But she had no time to realize what Yami had said as he moved forward almost faster than her eyes could follow. His own white blades met the black blade of lust as the two fought. 'No this isn't a fight. Yami is much stronger than Lust despite his advantage.' Mizore thought as she watched the two.

Lust towered over Yami, yet despite his advantage he could not even throw him off balance. His strength was greater then her own. She could feel the force of their blows even from ten yards away and knew that even one of them would be enough to kill her. 'What is he? Lust said he was a being of heaven but that cannot be true. They don't exist….or perhaps they do.' She thought as a long suppressed memory rose in her mind. A boy with eyes like a white void and a body like shadows…the day that she and Kokoa had been attacked in the field…the boy that had protected her….he had said his name was…Yami.

Her eyes widened with realization as the memory came back to her. She cried out his name as she remembered. "YAMI!" Her cry was greeted with a laugh from him as he answered her. "At last you remember Mizore-chan. I was worried you had forgotten about me. Although this time around I intend to be of more help to you then I was before. Now to end this so that I may keep my promise to you, all of you." Yami moved inside Lust's guard and drove his blade through his heart.

Lust screamed out in agony as he was forced out of Saizo's body. Mizore watched in awe as the dark shadow that was the demon Lust was driven from his host and fled into the sky.


End file.
